


Algophobia

by HoneyBoba



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Forced Intoxication, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, creepy gross Callaghan, eventual hidashi, hostages, increasingly yandere!Tadashi, wrecked hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBoba/pseuds/HoneyBoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callaghan’s plan backfires, accidentally destroying Hiro's microbots in the fire at the school. Callaghan, Tadashi, and Hiro barely make it out alive, and the whole thing is written off as an accident. He can’t just sit by and watch Krei prosper while his plan for revenge crumbles. So Callaghan decides he needs something bigger and badder. He needs the Hamada brothers. He needs Hiro, mind, soul, body if he needs to. Callaghan's going to do whatever it takes to make the brothers his tools, and Tadashi's going to do whatever it takes to protect Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algophobia

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is clean, but a warning to those who may continue to read; this story it going to get pretty graphic in it's sexual depictions. Lots of Hiro crying and bad things happening to him. If you're not down for underaged, shota, rape/non-con, kidnapping, violence, eventual Tadashi/Hiro, and other very immoral things, then you may want to get off this bullet train headed straight for hell

Tadashi coughed and sputtered, all orientation lost in the smoke, running blindly through the school he could no longer recognize. He bolted past the bright orange flickers, the burning hands reaching out for him.

“Professor! Hiro!!” He screamed into the burning room, no echo returning. Mocking giggles continued from the wispy embers and Tadashi stumbled backwards, head spinning from the smoke and the hallucinations.  

“PROFESSOR! HIROOO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!” The young man screamed, a moment of fire crackling before an explosion to his right, his body flung across the room, thick burning shrapnel biting into his skin, he couldn’t breath and he couldn’t see and he couldn’t move and as quickly as it had started-

silence glazed thickly over the scene.

 

Tadashi crumpled to his hands and knees, onto the floor, suffocated in a blanket of burning hot smoke and white noise. It wrapped around him tightly, numbing him. He felt sleepiness bite at his eyes. Just a moment of rest. He began fading. Laying his head flat on the ground, Tadashi glanced hopelessly around the room-

Hiro laid on the floor, back to Tadashi, flames slowly creeping towards him. Tadashi’s heart stopped and he forced himself to run, body hitting the ground, no, no, get up, keep running, he reached out for Hiro’s small frame.

 

_“Tadashi, please!!”_

 

Tadashi’s bloodshot eyes burst open, gasp tearing through his chest. He grabbed at the wrist of the offending hand, and quickly his eyes traveled up the small arm, torso, and to the face of- Hiro, huge eyes wide and eyebrow upturned in... caution? Concern? Fear?

“Hiro…” Tadashi shakily breathed out.

 

“Tadashi… what are you…. are you, uh, okay?”

Tadashi blinked slowly.

“What did you say?”

 

 

Hiro, stumbling over his words, “I just said ‘Tadashi, please get, um, your butt out of bed’... that’s all...”

 

Another dream. Another dream about the fire he, his brother, and Professor Callaghan had nearly been killed in a few months ago.

Tadashi had no doubt he’d never forget waking up in that hospital bed and being told he had been comatose for about a week, his hospital room partner being a small Hiro.

‘Bystanders say he ran in after you when you went in for Mr. Callaghan. We believe he was knocked unconscious by the same minor explosion you were. He’s young; his body should be resilient to the damage. But we’re not sure when he’ll wake up.’

And it was the longest 3 and a half weeks of Tadashi’s life before Hiro’s eyes fluttered opened. He hadn’t left the hospital once waiting for his little brother. The university was closed for repairs for the rest of the semester anyway. The classrooms and workshops were mostly fine, other than broken objects falling over from the force of the boom. It was the main showroom where the competition had happened had mostly collapsed, taking all those projects out with it.

 

 

Hiro’s big coffee-brown eyes continued to bore into him, mouth slightly parted showing a sliver of his tooth gap, leaning in slightly more towards his older brother still stuck in bed. They weren’t in the burning building. They weren’t even in the hospital. The two brothers were back in their room, soaking in the stillness of the early morning.

 

Tadashi grabbed his phone off the bedside table and groaned at the time, quickly putting on a game face for Hiro, jumping up and running to throw some school clothes on. Hiro, ‘hmph’-ing and rolling his eyes, ran after his older brother with a whine of ‘nerd school was YOUR idea and now you’re always making me late?!’

The two sprinted downstairs, past the breakfast table to grab whatever muffin they could fit in their hands, gave Aunt Cass all the ‘last one’ hugs they could timely afford before hurtling through the streets of San Fransoyko as fast as the little vespa could carry them. Helmets securely fastened, of course.

 

For the current semester they both attended the same classes at SFIT. Tadashi had made sure of that. Day in, day out, after class both would head together to the workshop to meet up with Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi before the brothers set to work upgrading Baymax.

It would be late in the evening when Professor Callaghan would arrive at the shop to check up on his independent students. He’d ask what they were working on. How were classes. Short and simple conversation, a small tired smile. Physically he had healed, but more distant than before the accident, Tadashi thought. But he shook it off. Everyone was different after the accident.

His friends walked on eggshells, still reliving the fact that they almost lost the brothers. Honey was spoiling the brothers rotten, Fred was extremely huggy and always telling them how they were his best bros, Wasabi began organizing their workspaces in a silent gesture, and Gogo gave Tadashi longer smiles and played gently with Hiro’s hair when she came up behind him to check out his sketches.

Hiro’s panicked eyes searching rooms for his brother when Tadashi couldn’t be found, suddenly not minding Tadashi’s coddling or arm wrapping around his shoulder as they made their way through crowded streets. Before the accident Hiro would spit “don’t baby me!”, but now Tadashi waking up in the dead of the night to Hiro’s restless tossing and turning, inviting the younger into his bed covers for nightmareless sleep was a regularity.

And then there was Tadashi. Tadashi’s neurotic need to guard Hiro skyrocketing, where was Hiro, is Hiro okay, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. Maybe things weren’t ever going to go back to that ‘normal’.

 

But still, Tadashi didn’t know what to think of the long, silent stares Callaghan gave Hiro from across the room. After a while, Callaghan would approach his youngest, smallest student, looming over him, warmly asking how progress was going. Good, everything was always doing good. Hiro had lots of new ideas for additions to bring to Baymax. What about the microbots? They were an amazing invention. You should pick them up again sometime. When you’re ready, of course.

Hiro would stumble over his words, yeah of course he was always thinking about the microbots, he had a few improvements in mind for them even. He was going to redesign and rebuild soon. Really. As soon me and Tadashi are done with Baymax. Promise.

Callaghan would put a comforting hand on Hiro’s shoulder. The microbots were tied to such a horrible memory, take your time.

 

And then Callaghan would leave.

 

The professor probably felt awful about Hiro’s hard work getting destroyed in the accident, Tadashi told himself. That was it. Tadashi was still just spooked. Stop displacing your frustration, god damn it.

 

 

 

Dark had long since fallen when Tadashi gave a deep yawn and stretched in his chair. He swiveled around to see Hiro trying to play soccer with Baymax, kicking the ball into Baymax’s big vinyl belly so it bounced right back. Baymax turned to Tadashi and blinked slowly.

 

“What’s good, Baymax?” Tadashi asked playfully.

“Although it is not in my programming, playing soccer with Hiro greatly improves his emotional stability. Therefore, soccer is essential to making me a better healthcare companion.”

“You got it, buddy.” Tadashi chuckled, saving his work to the computer and gathering up his bag. “Time to get out of here, bonehead.” He called to Hiro, who scrunched his face up to Tadashi but nonetheless let Baymax know he was satisfied with the care.

 

It was almost 2am when Tadashi flopped into his bed back home, flinging his hat onto his computer desk. “You ready for bed, nerd?” He called to Hiro who was sitting on his own bed, back to his older brother. He didn’t respond. Tadashi’s eyebrows slightly knitted together.

“Hiro? Earth to Hirooo?”

 

 

Hiro wrung his hands nervously. After a few moments, Hiro spoke with a horrible cover of nonchalant-ness.

“You, uh,  don’t think it’s a big deal I haven’t remade the microbots yet, do you?”

 

Tadashi’s eyebrows rose and he sat up in his bed. Hiro’s small form shrunk even more, his back hunched over.

Tadashi firmly patted the bedspace next to him, though Hiro made no movement.

“Hiro. Come here.”

The scruffy haired boy stalled as long as he could before Tadashi gave another tentative “Hiro…”

 

Hiro begrudgingly made his way to Tadashi’s bed and flopped next to his brother, staring with frustration at the older man’s chest. “Look at me…” Tadashi warned gently. Hiro’s glanced upwards, huge chocolatey eyes clouded.

 

“You could take a million years to rebuild the microbots. You could never touch them again. And if I had to pick between the microbots, if I had to pick between Baymax, if I had to pick between it all, Hiro comes first. Always.”

Hiro’s mouth fell open, little gap showing again, and he asked, “But Tadashi-”

 

“No, Hiro. No buts. I’m not giving up on you. _You know that_.”

 

Hiro curled up on his side, face buried into Tadashi’s chest. Tadashi didn’t bother asking if Hiro was crying or just too tired to respond anymore. He ran and idle hand through Hiro’s hair and let the silence swallow them up.

 

“I thought you were gonna die...” Hiro softly murmured into Tadashi’s chest while the two began to fade into sleep. Tadashi’s lazy hand in Hiro’s hair wrapped around the smaller form and pulled him closer.

“Not a chance. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
